The present invention relates to outdoor lounge chairs and more particularly to an outdoor lounge chair with an articulated body support which is freely rotatably mounted on a stable base which includes a heat insulated enclosure.
Many people in our society consider it of great importance to achieve the darkest, most even suntan possible. To achieve this naturally requires exposure to the sun over a prolonged period of time. This is most comfortably done while sitting or lying in a chair. During the suntanning period, the sun moves, requiring the person to periodically get up and reposition the chair if it is desired to continually confront the sun directly and therefore maximize the effect of the sun rays.